ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Incident at Shunuiji State
In the year 2024, when the nations were exhausted from the fourth world war, the American Empire called the deployment of UN troops to the Peninsula where internal conflict still continued. That action triggered Self Defense Force Deployment—the first time leaving Japanese territory. The American Empire started its resurrection as the world’s dominant power by using the deployment as a way to obtain excavation rights to the Uranium mines in the Northern Peninsula from the Unified Government. Japan could not refuse the UN, considering how enthused it was about wartime military procurement. Thus, this became the first trial for the SDF, which has been able to avoid actual combat throughout two world wars, aside from the recapture of Nemuro. The Prime Minister at the time, fell to a terrorist bomb. The Government had strict control of the media in order to suppress domestic opinion and decided to deploy the PKF (a Commando unit comprised entirely of full Cyborgs) to Shunuiji State, which was thought to be relatively safe. The agency in charge of this disinformation campaign was the current Cabinet Intelligence Service’s predecessor, the Cabinet Press Agency. At the time, Shinuiji was a Special Administrative Region and a trade center, making it exempt from attacks. But after the unified government was established, the remnants of the defeated people’s army chose as their battlefield a rural area about twenty kilometers west of Shinuji. The altitude was high, making it ideal for guerilla warfare. Soon after the cyborg infantry arrived, it was decide that two units would be deployed as a counter gureilla punitive force, so they began moving into the frigid mountains. This was the first time units were equipped with hybrid cyborgs on the battlefield, but the PKF-issue hybrid cyborgs would not have experienced much discomfort, even while advancing through snow in –20 degrees Celsius weather. At the time, the main infantry was on heightened alert after receiving an intelligence report that the last elite troops of the people’s army were plotting to attack Shinuiju State. The PKF Company was to circle north, around the enemy and launch a preemptive strike. However, on the way, the platoon found a refugee camp along a river on the border that was not mentioned in the intelligence report. The camp was being looted by the soldiers of the people’s army who had, essentially, become bandits. Seeing this happen before their eyes, the platoon was spurred into combat by moral indignation. While there were only thirty of them against one hundred and twenty soldiers, the fighting quickly reached a conclusion. The platoon was a group of elite with cyborg bodies, while those who were attacking the camp were mostly unarmed and starved, even if they were former soldiers. After that, the PKF received several reports on the People’s Army, but that was their only actual combat. They were forced to stay on alert due to the extreme cold and the possibility of a guerilla attack at any time, but for the main infantry positioned back in the city, the tension was not that great. But after a while, a problem surfaced in the platoon camp out in the farmland. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The experience of having massacred people in their first fight, not to mention the fact it was very uneven, began to eat away at the young soldiers. Those who still had their original lungs and other organs tried synthetic alcohol and hashish that has been brought in by refugees, desperate to escape the nightmarish flashbacks of the massacre. When order gradually began to break down in the SDF, the Japanese media pelted them with insensitive comments. The massacre at the refugee camp had not reached the media due to censorship, but their criticism of the man’s behavior was all the more severe because of it. In addition, their freedom was restricted by the policies designed to prevent the men’s disgrace from reaching the media. They were even barred from returning to Japan. The refugee camp massacre near the border leaked to part of the media and a false rumor that is have been executed by the JSDF began to circulate. The farmers vehemently condemned the JSDF and demanded an explanation. However, under media censorship, neither the young soldiers, nor their superior officers could defend themselves. Three months later the remaining members of the People’s army surrendered and the JSDF was clear of all further obligations. Everyone in the media stopped talking about the massacre after that. Category:GitS universe